Caught
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: Sequel to Catch Me. Jason seeks comfort in Carly's arms again. Did Sam forgive him? Jarly. oneparter


-1Carly sat on the edge of her bed, and ran a hand through her hair. Her and Jax had gotten into another fight, the third that week. Their marriage was slowly falling apart in front of her eyes, and there was nothing she could about it. She hated not being in control, feeling helpless as everything good in her life fell apart.

The sound of her doorbell resounded throughout the house, only agitating her. She was no where near in the mood for company, plus it was around four am. Who in the their right mind, would still be awake? Carly laughed bitterly at that, the past few nights she had been up. Whether it be because of Michael's nightmares, Jax and her fighting, or the night she comforted Jason. She smiled somewhat to herself, at the memory of the last time she saw her best friend, a few nights ago.

Suddenly remembering the person at the door, she got up off the bed, and reluctantly walked over to the front door. She unlocked and opened it, not bothering to even wipe the still falling tears. All it took was one look at the depressed Jason in her doorway, and her tears turned into heart wrenching sobs.

Instantly, she was wrapped in his strong embrace, which she gladly returned, his own tears beginning to fall. They clung to each other, neither one knowing the other's reason for tears, only knowing that their friend needed comfort and they would give it to them. Over time, Carly's cries subsided, and Jason's tears came to a halt.

They separated, both unsure of what to say. In silence, Jason closed the door, and wrapped his arm around Carly, leading her over to the sofa. Still no words were exchanged, as they both sank down into cushions. Carly forced a smile and finally spoke. "Jase, what's wrong? Why did you come over so late?" She wiped a few of her stray tears away, she was done crying, for now. "Not that I'm complaining." She added.

Jason licked his lips, unsure of where to even begin. "I did what you told me to do…I tried Carly…dam nit I tried. So hard…" His voice broke, and his blue eyes teared up, but he quickly blinked them away. "I told her I was sorry…that it was a mistake…she told me that she forgave me….but it didn't matter…because she…she couldn't forget it…she ended it." He forced the words out, his voice almost bitter.

Carly placed one of her hands on each of his cheeks, forcing him to look at her. "Jason, I just…I wish I could fix this for you, but I can't." She whispered. "But I can offer you comfort and love." Her sincere words were his downfall, and tears were once again welling up in his beautiful eyes, except this time he allowed them to fall. That was Carly, his weakness, but at the same time his strength. She could make him cry with the simplest words or just by walking out of his life, she was ultimately the only woman who had the power to actually brake his heart. At the same time, she was always there when he couldn't stand on his own, like now.

Instinctively, Carly used her thumbs to wipe away the tears she could, and the ones she couldn't just fell randomly. Like so many times before, Jason leaned his forehead against his ex lover's and now best friend's and whispered "Carly, in a way, I think you already have fixed it." She smiled a small smile at his comment, which made his eyes drift down to her full lips. The same ones that had at one time caused him so much pleasure with their kisses, but so much pain with their lies.

In that moment, he asked himself the question he had been trying to avoid for years. Was he ready to forgive her? He expected forgiveness from Sam for a similar mistake and in some ways had gotten it. Why couldn't he just forgive Carly? It wasn't that he couldn't, it was that he was afraid that once he did, he would be able to be with her. Being with her was heaven and unlike anything he had ever experienced before, not any of other fiancés or lovers began to compare to her. But she also had the will to hurt him unlike any other, she had done it once before. What was stopping her from doing it again if he were to let her in completely?

Jason closed his eyes, and willed all the thoughts away. He concentrated soley on Carly and how extremely close her lips were to his. Throwing caution to the wind, and for once in his life, he forget everyone else and just did what he wanted. Tenderly, he pressed his lips to hers. They were still exactly the same, and still seemed to fit perfectly against his. Her kissing routine was still like he remembered.

Carly was the first to pull back, her chest heaving, desperately trying to pull in air. "Jase…wow." She mumbled, not able to think of anything else to say. Jason simply smiled and rubbed his cheek against hers, loving the way his rough skin felt against her smooth flesh. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly clamped it shut. Carly was quick to pull away from him. "Say it." She urged. His blue eyes met her brown ones in an intense stair, not even blinking. "Carly…" He started, taking her hands in his. "I love you."

Carly, not thinking her actions ripped her hands around her Jason's, and stood up. She paced in front of the couch, ran a hand through her already disheveled hair, and desperately tried to find the words to say. "Why, Jason? Why now?" She questioned. Thrown off by her sudden change in mood he shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I'll understand if I'm too late. I mean I never expected you to just jump into my arms or anything." Although it would be nice he mentally added. "I just had to tell you, I couldn't keep it in any longer." He added.

"All this time, you've loved me? All the times I spilled my heart out to you, you lied to me and told me you only thought of me as a friend? Again Jase, why?" She pleaded, needing to know, her voice desperate. "I was scared I guess…of being hurt again." She clenched her eyes shut at his answer, and sat back down on the couch. "I never meant to hurt you. I know what I did was wrong, but you can't just keep throwing it in my damn face." She bit out, almost angry.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Jason apologized. Carly shook her head. "What about Jax? Did you honestly just expect me to still love you?" She demanded. He shrugged, his blue eyes clouding over so that they showed no emotion, he was closing himself off from her. "Jase, why? Why do you have to do this to me? Give me false hope, and make me think that we are meant to be, when we aren't?" She begged. Instantly, he grabbed her shoulders, and despite her newly formed tears, forced her to look at him. "I'm not giving you false hope, not this time. I want to be with you. I've finally accepted the fact that you are my soul mate." His words struck something inside of her, and before he could react, her lips were pressed against his in a demanding kiss. Just as soon as the kiss had started, it ended.

Carly pressed her forehead to Jason's, and realized that he was too crying. Their tears mingled together, as she whispered the sweet words he was longing to hear. "I love you too."


End file.
